


sugar free pumpkin pie

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Series: Table Four [25]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Mary Anne bakes a pie.





	sugar free pumpkin pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).

Mary Anne turned on the oven’s light and checked in on her pies, satisfied that it appeared they were baking evenly. Fall was one of her most favorite times of the year, and she and Charlie finally had a place of their own that she felt comfortable hosting people in to celebrate the season. While it was true that Brooklyn wasn’t as homey as Stoneybrook was, for her and Charlie, it was their home. 

At least for now. 

With Charlie beginning to establish himself in his career, and Mary Anne in graduate school, the decision to settle down in the city made sense. They were close enough to Stoneybrook that their families wouldn’t worry, and far enough from the city that it wasn’t hideously expensive to live there. Mary Anne was surprised that she liked it so much. Even though she was still a homebody, it was nice to have options when she  _ wanted _ to have a night out. 

Tonight, however, Charlie and Mary Anne were playing host to Kristy and her girlfriend, who were in town for the weekend. Though Mary Anne had found Dawn and Kristy dating to be strange at first, she supposed that was par for the course. After all, Kristy had felt the same way when she’d started to date Charlie. It had taken some getting used to. 

Kristy and Dawn had been roommates their freshman year at UCLA, and had had trouble adjusting to living together, at first. Mary Anne had feared that they might come to blows. She had been relieved when they’d compromised enough to survive their freshman year, but had been surprised when the girlfriend that Dawn had mentioned and the girlfriend that Kristy had mentioned had been one and the same. 

For a self-proclaimed romantic, it had been a blow to her ego. But she had gotten over it. Even though it was difficult to live across the country from two of her best friends.

Since it was a long weekend, they had flown to see them. And though they were staying in Stoneybrook, they had decided to meet for dinner. 

Hence: the pies. 

One was sugar free pumpkin (at Dawn’s request), and the other was her traditional apple pie. Mary Anne hoped they’d be satisfactory. She hadn’t had much time to bake, lately.

The door swung open, and drew her from her thoughts. “Hi,” she said, as Charlie entered their apartment. “How was your day?” She crossed the room to where he stood, and she gave him a kiss. 

“Work was fine,” he told her. “Just glad for a couple days off.” He sniffed the air. “You’re baking?” 

“Pies,” she said. “For us to have with Kristy and Dawn, before they go to Stoneybrook.”

“I wish that they didn’t live so far away,” he admitted. 

“I know,” she said. “Me too.” 


End file.
